


Haiku #11

by Alliquay



Category: haiku - Fandom
Genre: Food Metaphors, Haiku, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliquay/pseuds/Alliquay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5-7-5 in the evening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku #11

Whipped cream, peach sorbet  
cotton candy layers  
dusk after the storm


End file.
